The Raven Girl
by DrakenSword0z
Summary: Summary: "And so they say quoth the raven, nevermore." the man said in a dark tone. A runaway child Alexandra Potter at the age of six meets a mysterious man. He holds a dark ominous aura around him but she couldn't help but feel safe with him. The man in question saw her as something worth taking interest in and takes her under his wing. Dark-FemHarry/?, A bit AU-ish
1. Chapter 1

The Raven Girl

Harry Potter

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Powerful/Demonic Talking"**

"**Powerful/Demonic Thoughts"**

"_Flashbacks/Entities"_

Summary: "And so they say quoth the raven, nevermore." The man said in a dark tone. A runaway child Alexandra Potter at the age of six meets a mysterious man. He holds a dark ominous aura around him but she couldn't help but feel safe with him. The man in question saw her as something worth taking interest in and takes her under his wing. He believes that she will have an enormous impact on the world as a whole.

Dark-FemHarry/?, A bit…AU-ish no?

0000 **Story Start**

"Alexandra." A voice called out.

A young girl about twelve years old turned her head to gaze upon a man who was standing a small walk away. The girl had blood red hair with black streaks in them, which was tied in a long ponytail; she also had an orange glowing tint to her eyes. Her skin was a slight paled tannish color, her face though a bit chubby from baby fat was a bit heart-shaped. She was wearing dark greenish jacket with an equally green skirt and sneakers. She held a small smile as she ran over to the man.

"Yes dad?" Alexandra spoke as she reached the man.

The man in question was wearing a black colored trench coat along with black leathered pants. On his shoulder was a bird, a raven to be exact, larger than the normal raven should be, it's unnatural glowing red eyes gazed about as if searching for danger. He had one hand behind his back, and the other holding what appeared to be a cane. His equally black hair was slightly ruffled but held an everyday average look to it. His features were about sometime in their late twenties; his eyes were a cold blue as he gazed at Alexandra as she approached. The raven on his shoulder gave a small gurgle as it flew off of the man's shoulder and landed on an outstretched arm of Alexandra.

"It's time to leave. Do you have everything?" he asked her.

"Yes father, I do." Alexandra said with a nod.

"Good. Come along then child." He said as he gave out a hand to her.

Alexandra nodding again before smiling as she took his hand, to which he leaned down and gave a kiss on her fingers. Alexandra giggled at him making him chuckle in response as they walked off.

0000 **Scene – Change – Six Years Ago…**

"_You're probably wondering…who is this man? And who is this child?" a voice of a girl spoke._

"_That girl you see there…that's me. My name is Alexandra Potter…or was a Potter. My name as of now is Alexandra Ravensdale, under my adoptive father's name Swain Ravensdale. The man holding my hand." The now named speaker added._

"_About six years and two months ago…I ran away from my home. It…it was not…I…it was not a pleasurable place to be in. The occupants….they….they were…nasty…abusive…all the things you could think off. It scared me…it made me feel…helpless." Alexandra continued._

"_When I ran…I ran as if something was chasing me. I had taken with me at least another days' worth of clothing, some old coins and bills, and luckily a loaf of bread and a piece of steak from last night's dinner. I avoided placed where people knew me for fear I would be taken back to that forsaken place, I mainly avoided from going deep into the more urban areas. I hid…I ran…I stole…I survived. It was about three weeks in after I had ran off…I was hungry…cold…and tired."_

A flashback of a girl in very dirties clothing could be seen walking, her eyes barely open due to lack of sleep. She held her stomach as it rumbled in protest. She then rubbed her arms as she began to shiver from a cold breeze.

"_It was cold that day…I thought I would freeze to death if I didn't find a warm place. So…I began to look for a place, despite the risks and few missing announcements that I saw a few times on the television of a few electronic stores a while back. It was also getting dark too, my other clothing that were in a plastic bag were still drying from a rain a few says ago, so it even got colder."_

Another scene shows the same girl shivering, her teeth chattering slightly as she nervously looked around, her hair was mess, and her skin had slight dirty spots on them. She then suddenly sneezes before coughing slightly.

"_And that's when I met him. My father."_

Here the scene goes back to the girl; she rounds another corner of a building before ramming full force into something. She falls on her bottoms as a result, rubbing her head and wiping her face. A squawk of a bird follows her fall.

"Oh? What's this? A young un out so late." A voice spoke.

The girl freezes slightly before looking up at the speaker. It was a man in a black trench coat; he gazed down at her with a questioning raised brow. One hand was tucked in his coat; the other was firmly holding a cane with a raven shaped head. His fingers drummed in a rhythmic pattern on the head of the bird as he eyes the girl. However, the bird on the man's shoulder had his attention. The raven on his shoulder only looked back, as if annoyed or examining her. Seeing that she was staring, the girl then looks down shamefully and mutters something.

"…"

"I'm sorry. I did not quite hear what you said child. Care to repeat?" the man said, as he leaned forward.

"I'm sorry…sir…" she said in a quiet tone.

*Sigh.

"It is fine child. Be sure to look where you walk next time." The man said as he rubbed his head.

As the girl stood up and tried to move past him, she felt a hand gently grab her shoulder making her yelp in fear. She immediately flinched away from his touch as if burned; she turned to look at him and froze as he now held a stern looking expression on his face. The girl begins to quiver lightly as those cold and almost lifeless eyes glare at her.

"_At first…I was scared of him. He looked so…intimidating at the time. His eyes stared down at me as if giving judgment, his face was unreadable as he always held it in a stoic expression, his mere presence made me want to bow and beg for mercy. I truly feared this man more than my abusers. But…getting past those barriers and walls…he…he is a kind…loving…and gentle soul. The most loving and kindest I could ever ask for."_

"Care to tell me child…where are your parents?" the man asked as he leaned down, both hands on top one another as they pressed down on the cane.

"I-I-I….I…don't have any…" the girl said silently.

Here the man quirked his brow again.

"Ah…an orphan I see. Such a shame is it not? For our mother and fathers to not be here for us when we desire them most no?" the man said, clicking his tongue.

The man continues to examine her, his eyes analyzing her shape and form. This unnerved the girl greatly as she took a step back. The man's face remained over stoic, until a brief smirk formed his face for a second before vanishing just as quickly as it came. The hummed as he stared at the girl in front of him.

"Hmmm…an orphan…hmmm…say…child." The man spoke.

"Y-yes?" the girl replied shakily.

"It is not often that I would offer this…but…would you like to have a place at my home? I have been looking for…an heir to take my place when my time comes. I have been searching for years…but none could even take the position…but…I feel…no…I see you…you have that spark. So I ask of you…will you be my daughter and heir, child?" he offered, the bird however seemed to not agree as it gave a hiss.

The man gave back a sharp hiss in return, veering his head as a result to glare at the bird, thus silencing the bird. The two glared at one another before looking back at her.

"So…what say you child? Do you accept this offer?" the man said again.

"_I didn't trust him…something told me not to go with him. But…but the offer…it sounded…nice…pleasing. I had examined him as a result, seeing for any…dangerous signs about him…other than his dangerous and ominous aura and appearance…nothing seemed wrong."_

"I…I…yes…I accept…sir…" the girl said as she bowed lightly. "You…you are kind sir…"

There were footsteps...then a gentle hand cupped her face making her flinch slightly before it was raised upwards, gazing into the man's face. The girl blushed slightly as she got a closer look at his handsome features. Her slightly stupor was broken when he spoke again.

"What is your name child?" he asked gently.

"My name? P-Potter. Alexandra Lillian Potter. Sir." She replied.

"Alexandra…I see…" the man hummed. "Very well. I shall tell you mine, for I am Swain Ravensdale. From this day fourth…you are Potter no more. But you…are now reborn…as Ravensdale!"

"_And that…where that life ended. This is where my new life began…this is where Potter ended…and Ravensdale was born."_

As the scene begins to fade…the man says one last thing.

"And so they say quoth the raven, nevermore." The man said in a dark tone.

A sound of flapping suddenly echoed and they were both gone, nothing but black feathers in their place.

0000 **End of Scene –** **Scene – Change – Present **

Various figures were walking along a busy street; all were wearing robes or coats of sorts. There were some that bickered and talked, but most were moving about. A particular pair of figures were strolling, hand and hand. A familiar man and a girl were gracefully walking past each figure, another person was following right after them, holding what appeared to be goods and supplies from this place; they earned a few looks but were quickly ignored.

"So…this is the so called Diagon Alley? So…primitive." Swain said in his stoic voice.

"Hm…not a single thing of technology to be found father." Alexandra said as she looked around.

Swain only grunted in acknowledgement as he too looked around. In his hands, he jingled a few coins of sorts, examining them closely. He jingled them again before taking out a piece of parchment. His eye twitched in annoyance as he gazed at the parchment.

"The currency is a bit understandable…but…a bit confusing. But this is just…unamusing, they do not even have the luxuries of proper paper; they're still using old leathery parchments." Swain said again. "I can agree why my friend said such society would eventually crumble to dust."

"Who?" Alexandra asked in curiosity.

"Someone who I met…a long…long…time ago. It has been ages since I last seen him, taught me a few things of…life you could say. I've kept to it since then. But…that is a story for another child Lillian." Swain said as he looked back at the list. "Come, the robes should be in made this store here. Issac, set these things here. Go and find the others and tell them to meet here."

"Yes sir." The man following and holding the supplies said as he set them down and jogged off.

"Go on in Alexandra, I will wait for you outside." Swain said with a nod, which she returned.

Entering the store, Alexandra curiously glanced around. She hummed as she looked at a few decorations inside the store before spotting a woman and a young boy about her age. It seemed that he too was getting robes made to fit him.

"Ouch!" the boy said.

"Stop moving, this would be easier if you'd didn't jerk so much." The woman chided.

The boy only gave a small grumble, the boy in question had slick pale blonde hair, and a unamused expression on his face. When the boy spotted her, he gave the woman working on his robes a slight glare.

"Are we done here? You have another customer waiting." The boy said.

"Done. Now off you go. Be with you in just a moment, need to go get more things." The lady said as she quickly ran into another room.

As he moved away from where he stood, he walked for the exit only to stop and look at Alexandra. Alexandra only looked back at him curiously with a tilt of her head.

"First year going to Hogwarts too?" he asked.

Alexandra noticed a slightly annoyed yet snobby tone in his voice, but she disregarded that as she replied.

"Yes, it is my first year of going to Hogwarts as well…" she paused.

"Malfoy. Draco Lucius Malfoy, a Pureblood. You?" he spoke.

Here Alexandra gave him a smile before giving a slightly elegant bow.

"Ravensdale. Alexandra Lillian Ravensdale, a pureblood if you wish. It is pleasure meeting you Draco." Alexandra said.

Here Draco, nodded slightly in return. He then gave her a charming smile before leaving the store.

"I look forward to meeting you later at Hogwarts Alexandra." He said before vanishing.

Alexandra stared at where, before a clicking of a door caught her attention. The store owner was back and she quickly beckoned her over.

0000

"_Hmhmhmhm…oh yes…the 'Wizarding World', oh yes."_ The voice of Alexandra chuckled darkly.

"_So outdated and so weak, it surprises me how they lasted so long. My father had done a lot of researching and information gathering about them when he was much younger. He told me that there are other secret pockets of the 'Wizarding World' in other countries. The one here though was the most…hmmm…what did he say? Oh right, pathetic and overrated."_

"_Any who…here are a few rules that Swain had drilled into my head…"_

"_Rule one; act respectful and thee shall receive, if not act all you want, make the other look like an ass."_

"_Rule two; when they attempt to provoke you, provoke them. Not you."_

"_Rule three; brain's first, violence later. Or both if you can manage."_

"_Rule four; control emotions, or better yet close them off._

"_Rule five; deceive and betray when necessary."_

"_Rule six; hide one's true nature…this one is fun to do…hehehehehe…"_

"_Rule…seven? Eh…uh oh."_

0000

Swain stood outside patiently and silently, his face remained in its stoic expression as his eyes peered and glared at each passerby. His fingers drummed in a rhythmic pattern on his cane as he waited. The sounds of footsteps and clunking of supplies turned his attention elsewhere. He looked to gaze at his bodyguards who were holding the needed supplies for Alexandra's school needs.

"Do we have everything?" Swain asked, to which they nodded. "Good, she should be coming out any moment now."

A sound of a door closing drew their attention to the doorway. There, Alexandra was wearing a black witch robe along with a witch hat, held in her hands. She gave the new attire a twirl before looking at her father with a smile.

"It's…nice." She said in a hushed tone. She then held out her hand to him.

"Let's go father. I still need to get my wand?" she said with a giggle.

"As you wish my little lily." Swain said in an equally hushed tone as he took her hand.

0000

"_The wand was a bit troublesome, many of them either didn't work or simply rejected me. Or…I may have simply put too much into them. Father was a bit annoyed, enough that he recited something that his old friend once said."_

"Wands? Fragile. Staffs? Cumbersome. Handsigns? Time-consuming." the echoing voice of Swain spoke.

0000 **Scene – Change – Platform 9 and 3/4**

"Now then Lillian…remember what I taught you?" Swain asked.

"Yes father. I won't forget, nor will I abuse it…too much." She said with a hint of darkly mischievousness.

"Now, now. I know you want to keep at it. But do it too much and you'll only end up hurting yourself." Swain chided in a playful manner.

The two shared a gentle laugh with one another before Alexandra surprised Swain with a hug. Swain was still for a moment before hesitantly wrapping his free arm around her and returning the affection. When they parted, Alexandra gave a small sniff.

"Now, now. What's wrong my little lily?" Swain asked.

"It's nothing father…just…just that I won't be seeing you for the whole year that's all." Alexandra said quickly, wiping away the tears.

Swain raised a finger before wiping another tear off of her cheek, flicking it away before ruffling her hair, making her pout.

"You're a strong girl, Lillian. You can do it. I know you can." Swain said again.

The two again shared another hug before the sounds of the train alerted them that time was up. Alexandra reluctantly let go and boarded the train, taking her belongings, quickly finding a compartment, she opened the window and began to wave goodbye to her father. He gave a heart-warming smile as he waved back, the train then began to move. And soon, the station was left behind.

0000

"_It was hard to let him go. Someone who stayed by my side since I was a little un. He made me feel safe and alive…but…eventually I would have to let him go. To spread my young wings and take flight and explore without his guidance or watchful eyes. And eventually…walk a pathway without him. Even now to this very day…my heart aches…father. Father? Wherever you are…"_

There was a brief silence and sniff.

"…_I miss you."_

0000 **Scene – Change – Train compartment**

*Cht! *Cht! *Cht! *Cht!

That was the sound that Alexandra heard as she silently read a book, it was mostly about ancient runes and their functions/uses. She curiously read each entry, carefully examining and analyzing each entry. Her reading was interrupted when someone opened the door to her compartment; it was a bushy haired girl, looking around before noticing her.

"Have you seen a toad here? A boy named Neville lost it." She asked.

"No…no I have not. Apologies…" Alexandra drawled.

"Hermione Granger. And…and is that a book on Ancient Runes?" the now named girl asked.

"Yes. Why?" Alexandra replied with a quizzical look.

"I-I thought we didn't get those until at least our second or third year?" Hermione said as she sat down on the opposite side.

"Well…father did say that I should learn all I could to…eh…have an advantage he says? Yes that it." Alexandra rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Uh huh…I see…" Hermione said slowly.

"Since you asked…I assume you also like to read books too?" Alexandra asked curiously.

The girl's expression lit up and here a friendship was formed.

0000 **Scene – Change – Hogwarts**

"Hmmm…" Alexandra hummed in thought as she curiously looked up at the ceiling of the castle.

Candles and other decorations floated lazily about above, wooden beams creaked and groaned, and there was a singing hat set on a stool not too far away.

"_Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

_But don't judge on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me._

_You can keep your bowlers black,_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all._

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see,_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be._

_You might belong in Gryffindor,_

_Where dwell the brave at heart,_

_Their daring, nerve and chivalry_

_Set Gryffindors apart;_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are just and loyal,_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil;_

_Or yet wise old Ravenclaw,_

_If you've a ready mind,_

_Where those of wit and learning,_

_Will always find their kind;_

_Or perhaps Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends,_

_Those cunning folks use any means_

_To achieve their ends._

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't get in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

When the song ended, the whole entire room applauded, herself included. She glanced at the many faces of students at each table, who now had their heads turned towards them.

"It's a cap? Just a cap?" a voice shouted. "I'm going to kill Fred for saying that we have to wrestle a troll for this."

Here the head mistress McGonagall stepped forward and held a long parchment in one hand and the other held the hat.

"When I call your name, will you please step forward and sit down on the stool please?" she called out.

And here she began to call out names. After waiting after a series of "Ravenclaw", "Gryffindor", etc., Alexandra yawned tiredly into her hand. When it got to her name though…

"Ravensdale, Alexandra." McGonagall called out.

As she stepped forward, she glanced up ahead and noticed the elderly man in the center was looking at her directly. It unnerved her greatly as she walked forward. A whisper of her father spoke out.

"_Be wary of the headmaster my little lily…"_

Alexandra gave a mental nod before sitting on the stool, and letting the hat place itself on her head. She immediately felt something prod and poke at her mind and she hitched a breath. She immediately formed up a barrier around her mind scowling in annoyance. This earned her an annoyed and grumpy harrumph from the hat.

"_A mind barrier at such a young age? Impressive. But would you please lower them so I can see and place you in a house?"_ the voice of the hat spoke to her.

"Sorry. But…do you mind if you keep the things you find…silent?" Alexandra said sternly.

"_Very well. I swear by my name, I will not break my oath to not tell anyone. Now may I?"_

"Fine. Good enough." Alexandra said darkly before lowering her barriers.

She then felt a cool sensation run through her mind, making her a bit nauseous and cold. She gave a small growl of anger as a result, she leaned forward to not fall backwards from her unsteady balance.

"_Alexandra Lillian Potter…what a surprise…"_

"I am no longer a Potter anymore…I am Ravensdale!" Alexandra shouted mentally.

"_No matter, hmmm…interesting…very interesting. You have a good…mindset and thirst of knowledge of Ravenclaw…but you also have that of some cunning of Slytherin…a very dark innocence to boast as well. Those two seems to stand out more…which do I choose…hmmmm…"_

"I think you already know." Alexandra said pointedly.

"_Hmhmhmhm…yes. Very well…"_

"RAVENCLAW!"

0000 **Later…**

"Fancy seeing you in Ravenclaw as well Hermione. I thought you didn't like birds?" Alexandra giggled.

"Haha…well…" said girl rubbing the back of her sheepishly.

Their conversation however was interrupted by another voice.

"Alexandra!" a familiar voice called out.

Turning around, she spotted a familiar blonde haired boy striding up to her. He was holding his charming grin again in which she gave him a smile in return.

"Nice to see you again, Lady Ravensdale." Draco said with a curt nod.

"As to you, Sir Malfoy." Alexandra replied.

When Malfoy looked over to Hermione, Alexandra instantly saw the disgusted gleam in his eyes. His face scrunched up slightly as well.

"Now, now." Alexandra said in a mimicking manner like her father, but this held a very dangerous tone to it making Malfoy freeze in mid-word.

"Be nice little gentlemen will you? Sir Malfoy?" she said with a dangerous glare an gleam in her eyes.

The boy in question nervously gulped at the stare Alexandra gave him. It reminisced of his father's own and sometimes his mother whenever she was angry. Holding back a insult or such, he gave Hermione a small smile and gave her a small nod and bow.

"My name is Draco Lucius Malfoy. It is a pleasure to meet a friend of Lady Alexandra; may I inquire your name?" Draco said forcefully, his eyes nervously looking at the dark smirk forming on Alexandra's lips.

"Oh…uh…my name is Hermione Granger. It's nice to meet you Malfoy." Hermione said nervously as she rubbed her hands together timidly.

Here Alexandra only chuckled, but the two didn't notice the dark tone to it thought.

"Oh…I see that we're going to get along so well together…" Alexandra said with a dark gleam in her eye.

On a tree nearby in a garden-like area, a raven took flight.

0000 **Scene – Change – Elsewhere**

Swain hummed to himself as he read the paper in front of him. This cursed paperwork was slowly grating his nerves by the day. Most of it was useless things and annoyances; some were worth note taking but most was just trash. As he was working, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter." He called.

The door to his working chambers creaked loudly as they open, an attractive woman with dark blonde hair entered. Swain's eye looked up and eyed her form as she came forward.

"Anything to report?" Swain asked as he set down his paper work and focused his attention on the woman.

"The others have been monitoring those 'Death Eaters' and it seems something is stirring amongst them. Almost as if they're…expecting something sir." The woman replied.

"Hmmm…I see. Any other news that I should now of?" Swain said as he stood up with his cane and walked to a bookcase and began to look through them.

"Nothing else at the moment sir." The woman replied.

There was a brief silence between the two before it was broken by the woman.

"So…I see that Lady Alexandra has been sent to that…school I see." The woman said school with distaste. "Do you think she'll be able to get much from it?"

"I have full confidence in her ability Catherine." Swain replied as he took out a book and flipped through its pages. "She knows how to be cautious and wary at first notice, but she'll eventually be able to think up of a plan."

He then turned to look at the now named Catherine.

"Do not worry. She will be fine, I assure you." He said before walking back to his desk and sitting down.

"It's just…she's so grown up now. My little sister…hmhmhmhm." Catherine chuckled at the thought of Alexandra.

"I know, I concur as well." Swain said as he held a small smile on his once stoic face.

0000 Scene – Change – Elsewhere

Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, was in a slightly sour mood as of lately. His current thought at the moment was on the girl, Alexandra.

"It must be her. There's no mistake." He thought.

As he thought about her, he couldn't help but notice the way she carried herself. It slightly reminded him of how Tom Riddle carried himself as well. This made him sigh tiredly as he rubbed his forehead. But he had his mind on one thing though.

Where did she go?

Who was the one that found her?

Why is she like this?

And most of all…

Who was Ravensdale?

Albus needed to find out, he could already tell that Alexandra was not in the side of the Light of the moment. No…he would bide his time and try to mold her to what he desires here…away from whoever this…Ravensdale was. The wizarding world needed "The Girl Who Lived" on the side of the Light, only then would Voldemort be defeated once and for all.

**0000 End of Chapter**

Heya! Drakey here with another story, jeez I'm just piling it up on myself. But don't worry! I'm still working on the others! Just need to fix up things and all. But…hope you enjoyed this and more will come! And for those that may recognize "Swain", yeah, that's him I suppose. But a much younger him and a bit eh…Ooc? Idk, but this Swain is somewhat like that Swain, except…modernized? Eh.

Anyways Draken out!


	2. Chapter 2

The Raven Girl

Harry Potter

"Talking"

"Thoughts"

"**Powerful/Demonic Talking"**

"**Powerful/Demonic Thoughts"**

"_Flashbacks/Entities"_

**0000 Chapter Start**

"So what do you think of the school so far Alexandra?" Hermione asked curiously as she looked up from her book.

The two girls were currently in the Ravenclaw dorms in a medium-sized bedroom with at four beds, two on each side; Hermione had a stack of books next to her and was reading a book about weeds and other plants used for potion making and brewing, etc. Alexandra however was tending to her owl Hedwig. The bird purred or what seemed to be a purr as she ruffled the white feathers affectionately.

"Hmph. Interesting so far Mione." Alexandra said in a dismissive tone.

"Mione?" her friend's eye twitched at the name.

"Why of course not Mione, sounds much cuter like that you know? Lovestruck boys would love calling you that." Alexandra said in a suggestive tone.

Hermione only shook her head as she continued to read her book. Alexandra was humming to herself as she stroked Hedwig's feathers affectionately which earned a pleased purr making Alexandra smile. Their moment of silence was interrupted as someone knocked on the door and peeked their head inside the dorm. It was a young girl around their age with brunette colored hair, she had large blue eyes and a puckered lips. She gazed into the room curiously before speaking.

"Hello? Are there any beds available in here?" the girl asked.

"Yes there plenty in here come on in. I and my friend seem to be the only ones in here so far." Alexandra replied with a cheerful smile.

Nodding with thanks, the girl pushed the door open fully. Behind her was another girl with brunette colored hair, and if Alexandra didn't know any better she would've thought they were twins. Both of them were holding their school trunks and other school necessities as they went to their chosen beds. While they were unpacking, Alexandra decided to break the silence.

"Are you two related?" Alexandra asked with a curious look on her face.

"No." they both replied. "But she and I were best friends as kids since our dads seemed to get along as long as we could recall.

"So…first year too huh?" Alexandra asked as she laid down on her bed and held a lazy posture.

"Yes. We're pretty nervous about it." The first brunette replied

"Ah, almost forgot. I'm Alexandra Ravensdale, pleased to meet you both." Alexandra said in a kind tone as she sat up and offered her hand.

"Anna Dewitt, nice to meet you too Alexandra." Anna replied with a slight smile on her face.

"I am Eleanor Lamb, well met." Eleanor greeted.

After shaking hands with them, Alexandra pointed her thumb at Hermione.

"This here lasses is my friend Hermione Granger. Say hello Hermione." Alexandra said in a cheeky tone.

"I can damn well say hello myself Alex." Hermione chided with a pout.

"You actually heard me? I'm shocked as most of the time you're too busy with your nose in a book." Alexandra replied playfully.

"Hardy har har. Hermione Granger; pleased to meet you both Anna, Eleanor." Hermione introduced herself as she too shook their hands.

"Nice to meet you too. / Glad to know you." were Anna and Eleanor replies.

Alexandra suddenly scowled as she rubbed her forehead, her fingers tracing a familiar scar. Taking notice of Alexandra's slightly grimaced look, Anna spoke.

"Are you alright Alexandra?" Anna asked with concern.

"I'm good, just a slight ache. It'll go away eventually." Alexandra replied dismissively.

"Curious…are you two also muggle raised?" Alexandra asked.

Both Anna and Eleanor looked at her with confusion while Hermione looked at her with a disapproving frown.

"What? I'm curious to know if they were raised in the modern society or raised in the primitive society. I'd rather be in the 21st century than the 16th." Alexandra said with a shrug.

"What exactly is a muggle? I've heard a few people mention it but I'm not sure what's its true meaning is." Eleanor asked.

"Well…a 'muggle'…" Alexandra said distastefully. "…is a human being who cannot use magic in simple terms. Or rather they could it's just their magical core isn't as potent as ours."

Here Hermione gave Alexandra a questioning look.

"That can't be right? Muggles don't have magical cores at all." She said with a frown.

"Pfft. Don't believe that crap of whatever you've been getting that tidbit of information. My dad did very…extensive research on this subject. He says that all 'muggles' have a magical core of sorts; it's just not as potent as ours are but with proper training and it can be unlocked and raised to a more potent level of use." Alexandra countered. "My dad has shown me that magical properties or something alike can be given to a human. Some are by injection means or by simply drinking a potion of sorts, either way works and it does work."

"That doesn't explain why you wanted to know if we're muggle raised." Anna spoke, reminded about the topic of discussion.

"Ah right, about that, I was wondering if you were born from a person yet only you had magical properties and they did not." Alexandra replied.

"No?" they both replied unsurely.

"Ah, then that means you're muggle raised yet your parents were magical in some sort. Sheesh, that term 'muggle' is degrading as it is. I would be offended to be called one, and most of all my father would and might be considered a muggle." Alexandra said angrily.

"What exactly are you getting at?" Anna asked.

"Well, you two and I seem to be in the same position. Our parents were magical in a way yet they hid away from wizarding society and when they had us, they raised us in the ways of the muggle world. Hermione would be considered a muggle born since she was born from two magicless humans. And for one thing, muggle raised and muggle borns have a hard time in the wizarding society." Alexandra explained.

"Why is that?"

"Well, looking at the political structure and such, the magical systems seems to be more onto purist supremacy. Meaning only 'Purebloods' can actually have and get a decent life within the Wizarding World. Muggle borns or raised will not even have half or an even a speck of a chance. Shows you how much arrogance there is in the magical world. I swear, I'd pick the 'muggle' world over this damn magical world any day." Alexandra said in disdain as she laid back down on her bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"But magic can do a lot of things though…" Hermione said tersely.

"Can magic stop a bullet going faster than the speed of sound?" Alexandra said lazily but sternly.

"No, none that I know of but-"

"Can magic find a way to rid of disease?"

"No-"

"Can magic make things that go into the stars and beyond?"

"…"

"Exactly. The magical world, especially Magical Britain keeps spouting its superiority complex. Arrogant bastards all of them. They still see muggles as clueless and stupid animals. Ha! Jokes one them, magical worlds are far behind and they don't even know what electricity is let alone a phone or a radio for goodness sakes." Alexandra said with a scowl.

"You sure seem technology oriented…" Hermione deadpanned.

"Of course I am. I love technology and it makes life fun and interesting Hermione. Besides most magical worlds are stagnating, not even bothering to move at all. It's either we move forward or do nothing. I prefer moving forward thank you very much. The only problem left to solve is how to figure out to make electronics work in the magical worlds, always screws it over." Alexandra said with a sniff.

"But technology can't do everything though…" Hermione said with her arms crossed.

"And neither can magic." Alexandra countered with a hint of venom.

Hermione flinched slightly at the unexpected tone of venom in her voice and Alexandra blinked slightly in confusion before shaking her head. Alexandra sighed slightly before hissing as she rubbed her forehead in annoyance.

"Are you sure okay Alex?" Hermione asked quietly.

"I'm fine. I…I just need some rest I guess. Sorry." Alexandra replied quickly as she closed her eyes with a huff. "Wake me if you need me."

Only awkward silence was left to fill the room.

**0000 Scene – Change – Elsewhere**

On the streets of England, Swain with his usual stoic face, walked down a partially busy street. Automobiles of all the sorts roared loudly as they drove by on the roads, and people were walking and some were chatting about to others.

*Beep! *Beep!

Raising his free hand to his ear, Swain pressed a small button on the hidden headset.

"Report." He said simply.

"This is Marley sir." A male voice spoke. "Had a run in with some of those bastard Auror's. Tried to stun me on the spot, had to kill them all."

"Hn. Your position might be compromised. Proceed with the operation but use extra caution, hide the bodies, do anything to cover your tracks." Swain said his orders.

"Yes sir. Will do. Out."

*Beep! *Beep!

Looking back at Swain, we now see that he has left the busy streets and now has entered a large park. Swain glanced around cautiously before finding a bench to sit down, placed near a large pond. Swain drummed his fingers on his cane as he sat stoically…waiting…and waiting…and waiting. A flock of crows began to situate around him, his stoic face gazed at nothing as he sat there waiting. There was a flapping of wings as the crows jumped and settled on the other side of him, a woman in equally black attire was suddenly siting on the other side of the bench, except she had red trims at the edge. Her long black luscious hair fell down to her hips as she turned to look at Swain, who kept his face looking forward.

"You arrived." Swain said simply. "I'm shocked."

The woman only chuckled in response, her hand covering her mouth as she chuckled to herself.

"Yes. Yes. Of course I arrived old friend. Now, why did you call me here?" she asked.

"Alexandra." Swain said simply again.

"What about the little girl?" the woman asked in a sly tone as she leaned closer to Swain.

"It's starting to become hard for her to control." He stated as he sighed loudly. "I fear that it may be worse than it was two years ago."

Here the woman took a serious expression on her face.

"How bad is it this time?" the lady asked.

"I've been keeping a close eye on her; apparently, it seems that it gets stronger and more powerful by the day. Already trying to suppressing it is becoming an annoyance and struggle. I called you so I can ask a favor for you to help me with this…troublesome occurrence." Swain said as he plucked out a piece of meat from his pocket and threw it on the sidewalk, the birds immediately flew for it and began to fight and gorge on it.

The woman narrowed her eyes slightly before forming a sly and mischievous smile on her face and leaned on Swain's shoulder. He shifted slightly but stayed still as she wrapped an arm around his own. He grunted in annoyance as she pulled him closer to her, his arm being pulled into her chest.

"Oh? And what about your other friend? Why not ask him?" she asked.

"He was the first choice. I've tried all I could, but he's been missing ever since. I cannot find him; it's almost as if he never existed here in the first place. The only other thing to note his last venture was something about the Void." Swain replied as he spotted a familiar raven swooping down.

Swain lifted his hand up and the raven landed on it, lowering his hand, the bird gave a purr as it rubbed itself against his cheek. It then began to give out clicks and gurgles. Swain returned with a hiss and click of his tongue before the bird took off again.

"What did your bird want?" the woman asked.

"Sending me Alexandra's progress in the school. Seems that she's made some friends and acquaintances already." Swain replied. "Back to our earlier topic. Will you accept?"

Here the woman hummed for a moment before forming a mischievous smile on her face.

"Hmm…why not? But I expect…a gracious reward though…" she said with a sly grin that made Swain sigh in annoyance.

"Must you always be like this around me?" Swain said with a scowl.

"Oh hush you." She chuckled in return.

**0000 Scene – Change – Hogwarts**

Students chattered loudly as they sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts feasting on the food that had been conjured. It had been a long and slow day for the-girl-who-lived. Alexendra however was more focused on rubbing at her forehead, she hissed in annoyance and pain at the stinging sensation. Her fingers drummed in a familiar fashion as she scowled impatiently.

"I better contact father after this." Alexandra hissed under her breath.

"What's wrong Alexandra?" a voice suddenly broke her out of her musings.

"Hm?" Alexandra replied with a confused hum.

"What's wrong? You've been rubbing your head a lot today. Are you with a fever or something?" the person asked with worry.

Looking to see who it was, it was revealed to be Anna who held a worried expression. Eleanor and Hermione too seemed to be looking at her with concern in their eyes.

"Oh don't worry. I'm fine." Alexandra reassured her friend with a smile.

Anna only gave her a quizzical look before returning to her food. Taking her hand away from her forehead, Alexandra turned her eyes on the empty plate in front of her. Sighing to herself, she gently reached out and plucked a chicken thigh, a bit of mashes potatoes and gravy, some slices of apples, and strawberries. As she began to slowly eat her food, she took curious glances around the Great Hall. She looked at the tables of each faction. A lot of noise and chatter was coming from the Gryffindor table, she spotted a pair of red haired twins looking mischievously about, another red haired boy who appeared to be happily gorging himself and talking with his mouth full, she winced slightly at his lack of table manners. She also spotted the Longbottom fellow; he looked nervous and a tad terrified. She then looked at the Hufflepuff table, but there was nothing much of interest. So she turned to the Slytherin table, she spotted Malfoy eating and talking to his fellow Slytherin. She spotted two large boys who she assumed acted like his bodyguards; they both were happily eating away at the food. She also spotted another girl who seemed to be talking to Malfoy as well, and another girl who just simply looked bored but kept a cold look on her face but her friend right next to her seemed to be talking to her.

"Hmmm…" Alexandra hummed as she looked back at her food.

"Your food is going to get cold Alexandra." Her friend Hermione whispered next to her.

"I know. I'm just…thinking…" Alexandra replied.

After saying that, she rubbed her scar again as it acted up again.

"Damn it." Alexandra hissed out in pain.

"Did you gals get their schedules? Anna's voice suddenly spoke.

"Yes." Hermione immediately replied.

"Aye." Eleanor answered.

"Got mine." Alexandra replied, holding up a parchment with a snort.

"Something on your mind?" Anna asked curiously.

"No. Nothing at all." Alexandra replied with a curt huff.

Her eyes found themselves staring at the professor table. She examined each and every one of them, her fingers drumming on the tabletop as her eyes calculated them carefully. Her vision passed over the unimportant teachers, but settled on one particular professor, Snape, if she recalled from the hearings and rumors, who appeared uninterested. Her eyes lingered on him until she noticed that the headmaster was staring intently at her specifically. Seeing that she was spotted by the headmaster, she quickly turned her attention back to the food. But the feeling of being intently watched never left her as she ate in silence.

**0000 That night…**

The whole world was nothing more but a white blanket, everywhere was white. She didn't even see her own shadow as she cautiously looked and walked around in this endless space.

"Hello?" Alexandra called out, her voice echoing.

Suddenly, she heard the sounds of resonating footsteps approaching her. She whirled around to find nobody around but her, but the sounds of footsteps continued to echo through the endless space. The footsteps then stopped, making Alexandra nervous as she glanced around in a stupidly-like manner. Alexandra then hissed loudly as the pain on her forehead erupted, making her eyes clench tightly as she tried to rub the pain away. She then heard the sound of flapping feathers and a soothing feeling overcame her, the pain vanished as quick as it came. Opening her eyes, Alexandra noted that she was on the floor, in a knelt position, staring at the floor. She grimaced slightly before she noted the robes just at the top of her vision. Her head slowly ventured upwards to see a woman, her white robes had a green outlining which seemed to hug her very voluptuous form and her green and blonde luscious hair trailed down to her hips in an elegant manner. She was holding a tall staff in one hand while her other hand was placed on her waist. Alexandra however took note that her skin was a light golden color, the woman's eyes were a glowing green, and her ears were pointed.

"Elf?" Alexandra whispered out.

The elf in question frowned slightly before leaning on her staff as she examined the young human. Alexandra could only stare back in curiosity. There was a brief silence between the two as they stared at each other.

"Who…who are you?" Alexandra asked.

There was a funny feeling however stirring in Alexandra. This woman seemed familiar too her, yet she swore she's never seen her before. The feeling in Alexandra's body began to get hot making Alexandra confused. Who was this elf woman? And what was this feeling?

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Alexandra asked again.

The woman grimaced slightly before something caught her attention. Something behind Alexandra, the eyes of the elf held a slightly horrified expression.

"Lillian…" a familiar voice whispered.

Veering around, Alexandra's vision came to see the familiar form of her father. However Alexandra screamed in fright as she looked at Swain's state. His form was bloody and battered, his chest riddled with sharp objects, his face held an agonized expression. Alexandra tried to move to aid him only to notice that she couldn't move.

"Father!" Alexandra cried out in fear.

"Lillian…I…I-I'm sorry…I'm sorry…"

Swain looked up at Alexandra who was forming tears in her eyes before he gave a pained grunt and howl before his entire form was lit ablaze. Alexandra could only scream in despair, as he was burned alive. All she could see then were black feathers set aflame and ravens and crows crying in despair and sadness.

**0000 Real World**

"FATHER!" Alexandra shouted as she jolted up from her bed.

Looking around in fear before remembering where she was, Alexandra clenched her eyes tightly as she tried to will away the tears that were forming. She shivered and rubbed her arms to provide warmth and comfort. Thank goodness that the blinds were enchanted to block noises; otherwise everyone would've been awake.

"Just a dream…it was just a dream…" Alexandra reassured herself.

"Right?" she wondered mentally. "Felt…so…so real…"

Sighing loudly to herself, Alexandra opened the drapes of her bed, seeing that it was still sometime at night. She grimaced lightly as her feet touched the stone cold floor; she heard a familiar hoot of her owl Hedwig. This reminded her about sending father a message, looking around for paper and a quill, she quickly wrote down her message. After writing it down, she took a glance at it, making sure there were no mistakes and nothing left out. She nodded to herself before moving to her owl. Opening the cage gently she smiled as she caressed the beautiful owl gently, it crooned slightly in response to her affection.

"Hedwig? Can I ask you a favor?" Alexandra whispered.

The owl hooted once before looking at her intently, this made Alexandra smile before showing the owl the folded letter.

"I need this to be sent to my father. Can you do that for me?" Alexandra asked.

The owl hooted again. Assuming it was a yes, Alexandra handed over to the owl which took it into its talons. Opening the window, she yelped as the cold night air hit her. Seeing the opening, the owl took off into the night. Alexandra watched as her owl flew, humming in thought before closing the window. Sighing to herself again, she made her way to her bed and tried to fall back to sleep. Praying to whatever deity to keep a nightmare from forming again. The lingering image of Swain being lit aflame never left her mind as she tried to return to the land of dreams. But seeing that sleep wasn't coming anytime soon due to her waking, she began to hum a lullaby that Swain sang to her when she was younger.

"Close your eyes…" she said softly.

"Close them…and shut them tight…"

"Let the shadows take you…" she drawled.

"Let them embrace you…"

"Let them hold you tight…" her voice gave a small resonating hum into the air.

"Fear not for they shall guard you…"

Here, one could see small specks of yellow eye shapes lingering within the darkness. There were silent and muffled growls and dark hisses that began to emit around her. Alexandra's eyes began to take on a yellowish hue from the lullaby.

"Watching ever vigiliantly…"

"Standing on the edge of twilight…"

"Between the light and dark…"

"The shadows will guide you…"

"Till the ends of time…"

"Walk neither light nor dark…"

"But walk the path of eternal twilight…"

"For when light and dark collide…"

"We remain unseen…"

"Waiting till they die…"

"Till then we strike…"

**0000 Scene – Change – Morning**

Alexandra huffed tiredly to herself as she sat in the Great Hall of Hogwarts. Last night kept her up most of the time and she didn't get a good night sleep as a result, leaving her in a tired state. Breakfast meals were being served yet Alexandra didn't seem to have the appetite to eat, mainly due to the nightmare from last night. She looked to her left to find Hermione engrossed in a book, on her right was Anna who was happily eating away at her breakfast, and Eleanor who seemed quiet as usual. Alexandra muttered something as she pushed the plate of food away; her appetite and hunger were presently absent. She then hissed in pain as she rubbed her scar again, she formed an annoyed scowl on her face as she rubbed the pain away.

"Headache again?" Anna asked.

"Yeah." Alexandra replied quickly.

"You really should see the school nurse to check it out Alex." Anna said as she pushed away her food.

"Bah, fine then. It's better to solve it now than later." Alexandra replied.

Alexandra then raised a hand to stifle an incoming yawn, her eyes blinked tiredly as she looked around the Great Hall in a bored fashion. She spotted Malfoy who appeared to be in a ruffled mood, his hair was slightly messy with bed hair and his face held a tired scowl as he stared simply at his food. Catching her eyes, he sent a silent nod to her to which Alexandra gave a small wave back to him.

"Guess I'm not the only one with a crap morning." Alexandra mumbled to herself as she jabbed at the piece of bacon on her plate fiercely, getting eyes from a few people.

*Dong! *Dong!

"Well…looks like first day of classes are going to start. Let's go." Hermione said as she closed her book.

They all agreed as they too cleaned up their spot and packed up and began to follow the others to their first classes. All the while a certain headmaster was watching Alexandra as she left eh hall, his face unreadable and hard.

**0000 Scene – Change – Swain's Mansion**

"Sir?" a voice asked.

"Yes?" Swain replied from behind his desk.

"An owl just came in. The same one that was bought for Alexandra, it had a letter in its talons. It's for you." The underling said again as he handed Swain the letter.

"Hn. I see. Thank you. Give the owl a vole or three." Swain replied as he accepted the letter.

As the underling left the room, Swain grabbed a small knife from his drawer and sliced the top of the letter before pulling out the paper. His eyes stern and unblinking as he read the letter.

_Dear father,_

_Hello dad, how have you been? I've been a good girl here at Hogwarts, its fine so far here. I've made some friends, they're…fine should I say. But I have a small…itch to tell you. I know it's only been a day or two since I've been sent to Hogwarts, but lately I've been getting excruciating headaches and stings near my scar. Is it a sign telling that danger is lurking by? I have suspicions that it's resonating from being near the proximity of the person who gave me this scar. I'm not sure who it is, but at the moment though I'm being cautious where I go. Anyways, enough of that. I hope you're doing well, and please don't overwork yourself father. Would be a shame and insult for you to die from paperwork. Jokes aside, I hope this year at Hogwarts will be noteworthy. I'm keeping a careful eye on the headmaster; he seems to be staring at me most of the time whenever I'm in the Great Hall. I'll be a good girl and try not to get his attention more focused on me than it should be._

_Wishes, kisses, and love,_

_Alexandra_

Placing the letter down, Swain hummed in thought as he tried to think of what to write back. His fingers twiddled together as he was in thought, his face still and his eyes unblinking. There was a click at the window and Swain turned his head to see his raven Beatrice pecking her beak at the window. Standing up from the chair, he walked over to the window and cranked it open. Cold air rushed in as the window creaked open, the raven hobbled in and leapt up to land on the outstretched arm of Swain.

*Click! *Click! *Click!

"Hn. I see." Swain replied in a hushed whisper as the bird gave a few clicks and hisses.

"Tell my men to leave none of them alive." Swain said darkly. "But…bring one of them however."

Nodding to his command, the raven took flight and flew out the window. Swain only hummed to himself before a knock at the door caught his attention.

"Enter." Swain spoke, turning towards the door.

*Click!

"You wished to see me sir?" a male voice spoke.

"Ah Kevin, how goes the operation?" Swain asked.

"Slow but it's going good so far sir. It is however getting difficult but we can manage without notice from the Crown and her supposed 'trust worthy' wizard goons." The man named Kevin replied.

"Hm…that is acceptable. Try whatever you can to get them to realize the threat that the wizarding world poses to us 'muggles'." Swain said the last word venomously.

"The Crown won't do anything about it since they're deliberately letting them run a foul. Arrogant, the lot of them wizard and witches. It's disgusting really." Kevin said with a growl.

"That I can concur to." Swain said with a snort.

"Is there anything else you need sir?" Kevin asked.

"No. You are dismissed." Swain replied.

Sitting on the chair after Kevin left the room, Swain pulled out a drawer and a small glass cup and a large bottle of wine. Just as he was about to pour himself some to drink when a new voice spoke out.

"Oi, oi. You not gonna drink that alone are ya partner?" a lazy yet cheeky voice spoke.

Sighing and rubbing his forehead, Swain pulled out another glass cup and poured wine into both of them. On the opposite side of his desk, a young man about his own age sat on the opposing seat. The man was wearing a grey colored trench coat, dark colored pants of a sort and had dark silver colored hair; blood-red eyes and a he held a very unsettling grin on his face as he took the glass and sipped it.

"Mmm. Good old alcohol. Best invention of humanity hahaha!" the man said with a dry cackle.

"You should really give me a sign of you coming. You're going to give this old bird a heart attack one day." Swain grumbled.

"Nah. Where would the fun be in that?" the other man chuckled.

"Hn." Swain grumbled in annoyance. "How's the boy? Last I recalled he was nothing but a hatchling last I saw him."

"Bah. The kid's doing fine. Bonded really well with the old man I say." The man replied with a mocking sneer.

"That's surprising; I thought you were going to be the only one?" Swain said with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, old man said there was something interesting bout the boy. Something powerful I guess. Not sure what but I went along with it." The man replied.

"How are things going in your end?" Swain asked as he poured some more wine for them both.

"Tch. A pain in the ass I tell you. It's hard enough trying to track them down, let alone get anything worth taking note of." The other man said with a scowl on his face.

"Though…I do however think I know what they're going to be aiming for though…"

"Oh? Please share…" Swain said dryly.

"Heh. Old bird." The man sneered.

"Hn. Last I recalled you have bird wings as well." Swain replied.

"Tch. Bastard. Anyways, back to me. I was scouting, looking, skulking about and around some places and I happen to see a little girl." The man said.

"Dear me, I didn't think you'd be interested in young uns like that." Swain said with a smirk.

"Pfft. Fuck off. Anyways, the old man however was awake and…he said…she was the key. So…after figuring out what he meant and what she was, I plan on sending my little brother after her. Help keep an eye on her and them." The man explained.

"That is troubling." Swain said after a second of silence.

"No kidding. If she gets brought to him, then the crap going on over here will be nothing but a grenade compared to a nuke over there." The man said, leaning back on his chair tiredly.

…

…

…

…

…

"You think you can beat him?" Swain asked; a hint of worry in his tone.

"Honestly…I don't know. But I will sure as hell put up hell of a fight though." The man said in a grim tone.

…

…

…

…

"Where the hell is _**he**_ when you need him? Old man been asking about him lately too." the man asked softly.

"Don't ask me. I've looking all over for him. Here, there, over there, and I got nothing." Swain replied.

"Well…that aside…I need to ask a favor." The man asked.

"Such?" Swain replied.

"Things are starting to get out of control over here in my little dimension. They're getting more bolder by the second. I need more manpower to take them on. I have a huge feeling a second war will break out, and this one will bring hell everywhere." The man asked.

Swain was silent for a minute, contemplating his friends words as he thought. It was about five minutes till Swain sighed and replied.

"I…I would try to lend you some aid. But…it appears things are also going get ugly over here as well." Swain said in a soft tone.

The other man was silent before shaking his head and sighing.

"Well…it was worth a shot. Shit is really going to hit the fan soon." The man said as he rubbed his hair.

"No kidding." Swain replied.

"I'll see ya later…hopefully." The man said as a dark portal opened.

"Try not to die. We still have a score to settle. And I'm not one to forget such scores Mister Y." Swain called after him.

The man looked back before smirking.

"Hah! We'll see about that Mister S."

Giving a mock salute, he vanished as he passed through the portal. It gave a loud pop as it collapsed, and Swain gave a small sigh of tiredness as he looked at the now half empty wine bottle.

**0000 Scene – Change – Hogwarts**

"Oi. Gryffindor! You're going to poke someone's eyes out at that rate!" Alexandra mocked with a loud chuckle.

"Alex!" Hermione hissed quietly.

Shrugging off her voice, Alexandra grinned mockingly at the target in question. The target was a redhead; Ron Weasly, whose ears turned red at the taunt. Said person then glared balefully at Alexandra.

"Shut up Ravensdale! Let's see you do it then!" the Gryffindor retorted.

"I'm glad you asked Weasly." Alexandra replied with a smirk.

Pulling out her wand, Alexandra pointed it at the motionless feather before her and did the swish and flick procedure given by the charms professor.

"Wingardium Leviosa." Alexandra spoke.

Soon enough, the feather twitched before it began to rise. Alexandra's wand tip pointing at it as it rose higher and higher in the classroom.

"Well done Ravensdale!" the voice of the Charms Professor Filius Flitwick shouted with approval." Five points to Ravenclaw for succeeding in performing the charm."

With a look of triumph, Alexandra threw Weasly a smug and mocking look at him which further made his face turn red with embarrassment and anger. With a growl of annoyance and defeat, he settled for putting his head on the pile of books as the professor began to explain the use of the next charm. However one particular Gryffindor wasn't paying attention as he tried to make the levitation charm work for his feather.

"Wingar-"

*KA-BOOM!

The explosion started the class as some students jumped out of their seats, others screamed, and some ducked and dove for cover. Looking to the source, everyone stared at the one responsible. A comically soot covered Seamus Finnegan looked at the remains of his black and smoking feather…or what was a feather before its demise.

"I think we need another feather professor." Alexandra's voice chirped in with a unsettling tone of cheerfulness to it.

0000 Chapter End

Yo wassup. Draken here with the second chapter of The Raven Girl, upon finishing Red and White 12th chapter I came and did this one.

Anyways, hoped you enjoyed with chapter. Draken out.


End file.
